Marvel Comics
surrounded by Marvel Comics superheroes]] Marvel Comics is one of the major publishing companies producing comic book properties today, rivaled primarily by DC Comics. Founded by Martin Goodman in 1939, five years after the establishment of DC, the company was initially known as Timely Comics, and later Atlas. By 1961, however, following experimentation with science fiction and funny animal characters, the line was relaunched as Marvel (taking its name from one of their earliest comic titles), and re-focused on superheroes. The company soon became DC's most notable rival, with such properties as Spider-Man, the Incredible Hulk, Iron Man, the Fantastic Four, and the X-Men, all of which, like their DC counterparts, have been adapted into animation, films, television, and video games. In December 2009, The Walt Disney Company acquired Marvel Entertainment (the parent company of Marvel Comics), placing it under the same ownership as the Muppets characters. Appearances In 1974, following the debut of Spider-Man on The Electric Company, Marvel Comics teamed up with the Children's Televisions Workshop to launch Spidey Super Stories. Aimed at younger readers, the series featured Spider-Man, his friends and foes, as well as guest appearances by other heroes, all mingling with Electric Company characters such as Rita the director, Easy Reader, and Fargo North, Decoder. * Mr. Hooper appears in Spidey Super Stories #9 ("Guess What's Coming to Dinner") * Sam the Robot (referred to as "Sam the Sesame Street Robot") appears in issue #31 in a Star Wars parody titled "Star Jaws". Filling the functions of C-3PO and R2-D2, Sam seeks Spider-Man's help to rescue Moon Dragon and save the Earth from Dr. Doom. Publications Between 1982 and 1986, Marvel Comics published three adaptations of Jim Henson feature films, The Dark Crystal, The Muppets Take Manhattan, and Labyrinth. All three debuted as 68 page adaptations in Marvel Super Special, an anthology series which specialized in adapting movie and TV properties, and were later re-printed in individual issues. All three utilized the talents of Marvel's regular artist roster, including John Buscema (veteran of Conan the Barbarian and The Avengers) on Labyrinth. *''The Dark Crystal'' - Marvel Super Special #24, 1982; April and May 1983, two issues. *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' - Marvel Super Special # 32, August 1984; November 1984 - January 1985, three issues. *''Labyrinth'' - Marvel Super Special #40, October 1986; November 1986 - January 1987, three issues. * The Muppets Take Manhattan adaptation was also featured in Marvel's news magazine, Marvel Age, in August 1984 (issue #17). The Muppet cast appeared on the cover alongside the comic's mascot, Forbush Man. One of Marvel's imprints, Star Comics, launched in 1984, specialized in cartoon characters and other children's properties. The Star line reprinted the Muppets Take Manhattan mini-series, and in 1985, launched regular Fraggle Rock and Muppet Babies comic book series. In 1988, beginning with issue 17, Muppet Babies was published under the regular Marvel label, and the 8 Fraggle Rock issues were likewise reprinted under the label. In 2011, Disney gave Marvel the right to make comics based on its properties. Marvel began reprinting a number of Muppet Show Comic Book titles in 2011, and has reprinted Meet the Muppets, Family Reunion, and The Treasure of Peg-Leg Wilson. Starting on July 4, 2012, Marvel published the previously-unreleased The Four Seasons storyarc. Muppet Mentions Comics * In Uncanny X-Men #129, Kitty Pryde has a poster of Kermit the Frog on her bedroom wall. * In Marvel Team-Up #74, Peter Parker (alias Spider-Man) and Mary Jane Watson attend a taping of Saturday Night Live, sitting behind two old men (seen only from the back) named Statler and Waldorf. * In Marvel Zombies 4 #1, Zombie Deadpool's head sings part of "Movin' Right Along" from The Muppet Movie. * In Marvel Premiere #50, The Hulk is holding Kermit the Frog, who is saying "It's not easy being green, right?" * In Ultimate Spider-Man #1, Miles Morales has a Kermit the Frog wallpaper. *In Spidey Super Stories #7 ("Spidey Jumps the Thumper"), a man asks The Thumper "Can You tell me how to get to Sesame Street?" before getting bopped on the head. *In Spidey Super Stories #9 ("Guess What's Coming to Dinner"), the Hulk laments "It isn't easy being green". *In Spidey Super Stories #21 ("The Uninvited"), J. Arthur Crank briefly sings "Rubber Duckie" while taking a bath. *In Spidey Super Stories (issue unknown), a villain asks Spider-Man who he is, to which Spider-Man answers: "I'll give you a hint: I sure ain't Big Bird!" *In Sledge Hammer #1 (an adaptation of the TV series), a woman watches a Hitchcock festival on TV, featuring Laura Hitchcock's I Was a Teenage Muppet Baby (referring to one of the primary writers for the comic book series). Dialogue from the movies is seen in speech bubbles, detailing a woman's shock at seeing her boyfriend transformed into a frog. He also introduces her to his best friend, a bear. Marvel-Spoof-04-1973.jpg|''Spoof'' #4 (March 1973) Marvel Team-Up 74.jpg|''Marvel Team-Up'' #74 (July 1978) Image:Marvelpremiere50.jpg|''Marvel Premiere'' #50 (Oct 1979) File:X-men_129_kermit.jpg|''Uncanny X-Men'' #129 (January 1980) UncannyXmen153.jpg|''Uncanny X-Men'' #153 (January 1982) Image:Sledgehammer.jpg|''Sledge Hammer'' #1 (Feb 1988) File:X-factor_kermit.jpg|''X-Factor #73'' (Dec 1991) Image:UnlimitedAccess1p13.jpg|''Unlimited Access'' #1 (Dec 1997) Image:She-hulk.jpg|''She-Hulk'' volume 1, #8 (July 2006) Image:Marvelzombies.jpg|''Marvel Zombies 4'' #1 (June 2009) Invincible Iron Man 01 - Nov 2016.jpg|''Invincible Iron Man'' #1 (November 2016) Other media * In the season 4 Agents of SHIELD episode "The Man Behind the Shield", Jemma Simmons and Agent Davis are searching for the LMD (Life-Model Decoy) Aida. Simmons says "We've been running all over this place. It's a bloody Labyrinth." Agent Davis replies, "Pray we don't run into the Goblin King." * During the early promotional period for the theatrical release of Thor Ragnarok, the film's director Taika Waititi tweeted his art of a "rejected poster design" for the film titled "Thor Fraggle-Rock".@TaikaWaititi 9 Sep 2017 * The Fraggle Rock meme continued on the Thor Ragnarok press circuit with Jeff Goldblum responding in a video to a fan's interpretation of the film's title. Goldblum made the Fraggle-to-Muppets connection and mentioned having worked with Jim Henson in the 1985 John Landis film Into the Night.@MarvelStudios https://twitter.com/MarvelStudios/status/917898822772072448 10 Oct 2017 References #7 variant cover]] *''Captain America'' #215, published in 1977, is being sold at Hooper's Store in Sesame Street Episode 1457. *In the book and record version of The Muppets Take Manhattan, a photo shows Scooter's bus locker, which he has personalized with sports banners and an issue of Ghost Rider, among other items. *In a Sesame Street News Flash segment, Kermit interviews Telly and Mona at a daycare center, standing in front of pictures of Marvel heroes Thor and Captain America. *''Statler and Waldorf: From the Balcony'' episode 24 spoofed the X-Men movie franchise, showing a group of mutants who failed the auditions, including The Blimp, The Invisible Twins, and Beaverine *In a variant cover to The Muppet Show Comic Book: Family Reunion #7, the Muppets are seen wearing costumes similar to Captain America and Thor, as well as several DC Comics characters. *In a season 41 episode of Sesame Street, Grover becomes "Iron Monster", a parody of Iron Man. *In Sesame Street episode 4218, Telly Monster, Abby Cadabby, and Elmo pretend to be the "Furry Four", a parody of the Fantastic Four. *Sam the Eagle appeared as Captain America in a 2011 parody poster. *In a web video with Kermit and Piggy for Entertainment Weekly, Walter wore a Captain America t-shirt and kept asking if the publishers had an advanced screening of The Avengers."Kermit, Walter, and Miss Piggy play hardball" by Jeff Labrecque, Mar 20 2012, Entertainment Weekly * Several Marvel superheroes were spoofed at NumericCon in Episode 4504 (although some only figured in the extended DVD release), including Wolverine (Fiverine), the Fantastic Four (The Fantabulous Four), Nick Fury (Grover as Six Fury), and the Avengers (the Sevengers). * In The Muppets Take the Bowl, Gonzo performs a magic act dressed as Benedict Cumberbatch's portrayal of Doctor Strange from the 2016 film. For more references, connections, appearances, or mentions, see the following pages: *Spider-Man *The Incredible Hulk *The Avengers Connections Many actors and other crew members have worked on both Muppet/Henson projects and Marvel Comics adaptations. *Cynthia Adler played Sue Storm and all female roles on The Fantastic Four (1975 radio series) *Jessica Alba played Sue Storm in The Fantastic Four (2005 film) and The Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007 film) *Chris Jai Alex did stunts on Thor: The Dark World (2013 film) and Captain America: Civil War (2016) *Ned Beatty played Sam Kolawetz in Captain America (1990 film) *Jamie Bell played Ben Grimm/The Thing in Fantastic Four (2015 film) *Halle Berry played Storm in X-Men (2000 film), X2 (2003 film), X-Men: The Last Stand (2006 film), and X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014 film) *Benjamin Bratt played Jonathan Pangborn in Doctor Strange (2016 film) *Jeff Bridges played Obadiah Stane in Iron Man (2008 film) *Pat Crawford Brown played a sweet old lady in Daredevil (2003 film) *George Buza played Dr. Hank McCoy/Beast on X-Men (animated series, 1992-1997) and related video games, and a trucker in X-Men (2000 film) *Dan Castellaneta played Mr. Kenny in Fantastic Four (2015 film) *Don Cheadle played James Rhodes in Iron Man 2 (2010), Iron Man 3 (2013), Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015), and Captain America: Civil War (2016) *Del Close modeled for the character Bennett Schwed in the mini series/graphic novel Marvels (1994) *Glenn Close played Irani Rael in Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) *Kerry Condon played the voice of FRIDAY in Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) and Captain America: Civil War (2016) *Lyle Conway played Reichardt in Blade (1998 film) *Alyson Court played Jubilee on X-Men (animated series, 1992-1997) *Benedict Cumberbatch played Doctor Stephen Strange in Doctor Strange (2016 film) *Alan Cumming played Nightcrawler in X2 (2003 film) *Rosario Dawson played Claire Temple in Daredevil (2015 Netflix series), Jessica Jones (2015), Luke Cage (2016), Iron Fist (2017), and The Defenders (2017) *Kat Dennings played Darcy Lewis in Thor (2011) and Thor: The Dark World (2014) *Peter Dinklage played Bolivar Trask in X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014 film) *Cal Dodd played Wolverine on X-Men (animated series, 1992-1997) and related video games *Michael Clarke Duncan played Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin in Daredevil (2003 film) *Robert Downey Jr. played Tony Stark/Iron Man in Iron Man (2008 film), Hulk (2008 film), Iron Man 2 (2010), The Avengers (2012), Iron Man 3 (2013), The Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015), and Captain America: Civil War (2016) *Christopher Eccleston played Malekith in Thor: The Dark World (2013) *Dave Elsey was the creative supervisor for makeup effects in Ghost Rider (2007 film) and makeup supervisor for Beast in X-Men: First Class (2011) *Michael Fassbender played the younger Magneto in X-Men: First Class (2011), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014), and X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) *Nathan Fillion voiced Monstrous Inmate in Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) *Laurence Fishburne voiced Silver Surfer in The Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007 film) *Shalom M. Fisch has written issues of several different Marvel Comics, including Marvel Comics Presents and Spider-Man Holiday Special *Jason Flemyng played Azazel in X-Men: First Class (2011) *Don Francks played Sabretooth and others on X-Men (animated series, 1992-1997) and Kalek on Silver Surfer (1998) *Martin Freeman played Everett K. Ross in Captain America: Civil War (2016) *Matt Frewer played Russell Trask in Generation X (1996 TV movie) *Jennifer Garner played Elektra Natchios in Dardevil (2003 film) and Elektra (2005 film) *Jeff Goldblum played The Grandmaster in Thor: Ragnarok (2017) *Allan Graf did utility stunts for Captain America: The First Avenger (2011 film) and played a trooper in the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episode "Yes Men" (2014) and did stunts in episodes *Kelsey Grammer played Dr. Hank McCoy/Beast in X-Men: The Last Stand (2006 film) *Clark Gregg played Agent Phil Coulson in Iron Man (2008), Iron Man 2 (2010), Thor (2011), The Avengers (2012), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV series, 2013-), and the animated series Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2013) *Mark Hamill played Maximus the Mad and others on the animated Fantastic Four (1994-1996), the Red Skull on The Super Hero Squad Show (2009-2011), and Ulysses Klaw on Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2012) *David Hasselhoff makes a cameo as one of Ego the Living Planet's alternate identities in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017) *Tom Hiddleston played Loki in Thor (2011), The Avengers (2012), and Thor: The Dark World (2013), and Thor: Ragnarok (2017) *Terrence Howard played James Rhodes in Iron Man (2008 film) *William Hurt played Thaddeus Ross in Captain America: Civil War (2016 film) *Hugh Jackman played Wolverine in the X-Men films (2000-) *Samuel L. Jackson played Nick Fury in Iron Man (2008), Iron Man 2 (2010), Thor (2011), Captain America: The First Avengers (2011), The Avengers (2012), two episodes of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV series, 2013-), Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014), and The Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) *Danny John-Jules played Asad in Blade II (2002 film) *Toby Jones played Arnim Zola in Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) and Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) *Udo Kier played Dragonetti in Blade (1998 film) *Ben Kingsley played Trevor Slattery in Iron Man 3 (2013 film) *Kris Kristofferson played Whistler in Blade (1998 film), Blade II (2002 film) and Blade: Trinity (2004 film) *Stan Lee created many characters for Marvel and has made cameo appearances in several films based on the comics. *Zachary Levi played Fandral in Thor: The Dark World (2013 film) and Thor: Ragnarok (2017) *Evangeline Lilly played Hope Van Dyne in Ant-Man (2015 film) *Anthony Mackie played Sam Wilson/Falcon in Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014), The Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015), Ant-Man (2015), and Captain America: Civil War (2016) *Kyle MacLachlan played Calvin Zabo on Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2014-2015) *James McAvoy played the younger Professor Charles Xavier in X-Men: First Class (2011), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014), and X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) *Kenneth McGregor played Magneto's father in X-Men (2002 film) *Ian McKellen played Magneto in X-Men (2002), X2 (2003), X-Men: The Last Stand (2006), The Wolverine (2013), and X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) *James Marsden played Scott Summers/Cyclops in X-Men (2002), X2 (2003), X-Men: The Last Stand (2006), and X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) *Maria Menounos played a nurse in Fantastic Four (2005) *Mark Mothersbaugh composed the score for Thor: Ragnarok (2017) *Sam Neill played "Actor Odin" in Thor: Ragnarok (2017) *Stephen Norrington directed Blade (1998 film) *Chris O'Dowd played Richard in Thor: The Dark World (2014) *Stephen Ouimette played Warren Worthington III/Angel and others on X-Men (1992-1997 animated series) *Bill O'Reilly played himself in Iron Man 2 (2010 film) *Rob Paulsen played Baron Strucker and Werewolf by Night on The Super Hero Squad Show (2009-2011) *Oliver Platt played the man in the black suit in X-Men: First Class (2011) *Natalie Portman played Jane Foster in Thor (2011), and Thor: The Dark World ''(2013) *Sam Rockwell played Justin Hammer in ''Iron Man 2 (2010) *Rebecca Romijn played Mystique in X-Men (2000), X2 (2003), and X-Men: The Land Stand (2006) *Mickey Rourke played Whiplash in Iron Man 2 (2010 film) *Paul Rudd played Scott Lang/Ant-Man in Ant-Man (2015) and Captain America: Civil War (2016) *Mark Ruffalo played Bruce Banner/The Hulk in The Avengers (2012), Iron Man 3 (2013), The Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015), Captain America: Civil War (2016), and Thor: Ragnarok (2017) *Rene Russo played Frigga in Thor (2011) and Thor: The Dark World (2014) *Zoe Saldana played Gamora in Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) and Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017) *Liev Schreiber played Sabretooth in X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) *Peter Serafinowicz played Denarian Saal in Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) *Garry Shandling played Senator Stern in Iron Man 2 (2010) and Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) *Cobie Smulders played Maria Hill in The Avengers (2012), three episodes of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV series, 2013-), Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014), and The Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) *Sylvester Stallone played Starhawk in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017) *John Stephenson played Dr. Doom and Magneto on The Fantastic Four (1978 animated series) and Professor Charles Xavier in X-Men: Pryde of the X-Men (1989 pilot) *Patrick Stewart played Professor Charles Xavier in X-Men (2000 film), X2 (2003), X-Men: The Last Stand (2006), X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009), The Wolverine (2013), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014), and Logan (2017) *John Stocker played Greydon Creed Jr. and others on X-Men (animated series, 1992-1997) and Ultron on Avengers (1999 animated series) *Stuart Stone played Proteus on X-Men (animated series, 1995) *Tara Strong played Sue Storm/Invisible Woman, Scarlet Witch, H.E.R.B.I.E. and others on The Super Hero Squad Show (2009-2011), and X-23 on Wolverine and the X-Men (2009 animated series) and Marvel vs. Capcom 3 (2011 video game) *Jill Thraves worked on the mask/headpiece for Daredevil (2003 film) *Joel Tobeck played a redneck in Ghost Rider (2007 film) *Lani John Tupu played Laccone in The Punisher (1989 film) *Stanley Tucci played Abraham Erkine in Captain America: The First Avenger (2011 film) *Leslie Uggams played Blind Al in Deadpool (2016) *Blair Underwood played Andrew Garner on Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV series, 2015-2016) *John Vernon played Tony Stark/Iron Man and Namor the Sub-Mariner in The Marvel Super Heroes (1966 animated series) *Jessica Walter played Morgan LeFay in Dr. Strange (1978 TV movie) *Hugo Weaving played Johann Schmidt/Red Skull in Captain America: The First Avenger (2011 film) *Frank Welker played H.E.R.B.I.E. on The Fantastic Four (1978 animated series) *Ming-Na Wen played Melinda May on Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV series, 2013-) *Alfre Woodard played Miriam in Captain America: Civil War (2016 film) and Mariah Dillard in Luke Cage (2016 NetFlix series) *Dan Wynands did stunts in Blade (1998 film) and utility stunts in Iron Man 2 (2010 film) Sources External Links *Marvel Entertainment official website Category:Publishers Category:Cartoon References Category:Superheroes